The present invention relates to methods for sequentially releasing olfactory compositions into the atmosphere under preselected conditions, and more particularly, it relates to methods for releasing fine chemicals such as perfumes during the course of a multi-stage operation, such as the laundering and drying of textiles, together with novel compositions adapted to such purposes and processes for preparing such compositions.
The current state of the art for perfuming and/or deodorizing detergent compositions, fabric softener compositions, fabric softener articles and hair preparations generally involves mixing or emulsification of the perfume composition with a detergent, fabric softener, or other composition to be perfumed, or the surface application, as by spraying of the perfume composition onto a solid, without any means for effecting a controlled release of the perfume compositions over a period of time into the atmosphere around the article or composition containing the perfume. In instances where controlled release of the perfume is attempted, as with detergent compositions, the release of the perfume is too slow, and the resultant aroma is much too weak to be perceived, or the perfume composition is released too rapidly and is used up so that its effect is undesirably ephemeral.
Shaped articles for controlling the release of a functional material are shown in Faucher et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,336 and 4,018,729 which describe the preparation of articles for conditioning hair by blending water-soluble polymers with water-insoluble polymers to form interpenetrating networks so that the water-soluble polymer can be extracted from the article when wet or when brought in contact with wet hair.
Wise et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,693 shows a spray-dried granular detergent composition comprising a non-soap ionic detergent surfactant; an alkali metal tripolyphosphate detergent builder; and a mixture of a polyethylene glycol and a polyacrylate, the mixture having a polyethylene glycol:polyacrylate weight ratio of 1:10 to 10:1. This patent states that other ingredients commonly used in detergent compositions, such as bleaching agents, suds boosters, soil suspending agents, dyes, fillers, optical brighteners, germicides, enzymes, perfumes and water, can also be included. Buchanan U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,629 shows polyurethane foams containing a particulate resin carrying a fragrance which will be released over an extended period of time, but multi-phase perfume-containing polymer compositions are not disclosed.
U.S Pat. No. 4,339,356 shows heavily perfumed particles prepared by emulsifying perfume in a water solution of water-soluble polymer and mixing with a hydratable material to provide a granular material which can be mixed into a detergent composition. U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,417 shows perfumed particles containing water-insoluble perfume and water-soluble polymer for use in detergent compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,434 shows compositions for the slow release of fragrances, repellants, and insecticides which compositions include a fragrance in a water-soluble polymer such as a vinyl copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,760 shows fragrances entrapped in water-soluble hydroxyethyl acrylate or methacrylate polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,250 shows water-insoluble gel of hydrophilic monoolefinic polymer or cross-linked copolymer for use as carriers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,764 shows e-caprolactone polymers used to release perfumes, pheromones, insect repellents, and animal repellents from solidified pellets made by extrusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,921 shows a comb with water-soluble methyl cellulose containing hair-treating agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,644 prepares phosphate particles which can absorb surfactant or liquids such as perfumes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,840 shows quaternary nitrogen-containing cellulose ethers useful as anti-static agents and substantive to substrates such as paper and coal dust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,717 provides animal litter of hydrophobic material which is granular material coated with hydrophobic substance and provided with top coating of non-water wettable material, which granular material can contain a distasteful organoleptic agent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,231 shows animal litter with microcapsules filled with fragrance or deodorizer fixed to particles of absorbent material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,729 shows polyurethane foams with particulate resin carrying a fragrance, for air fresheners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,434 shows compositions for the slow release of fragrances, repellants, and insecticides which compositions include a fragrance in a water-soluble polymer such as a vinyl copolymer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,040 shows air freshener gels prepared from a premix of finely divided porous water-insoluble polymer and perfume with an aqueous gel-forming components comprising a gelling agent and water. European Patent Application No. 0 231 826 shows compressed tablets from which theophylline is released containing 43-50 percent theophylline, 10-20 percent water insoluble polymer, and 5-15 percent acid insoluble polymer, so that the capsule swells and slowly erodes. Various carboxylic acid polymers are used as the acid-insoluble polymers. Japanese Application No. 87-158724 shows placing unmelted plastic powders coated on the surface of melted plastic particles, which latter contain active ingredients such as perfumes. The particles are prepared by radio-frequency heating.